Easy as ABC
by Booknerd22202
Summary: TO ALL PERCY JACKSON FANS! lunarchroniclesandcockatiels and I are doing the alphabet challenge for Percy Jackson. It will be sweet, funny, and amazing! So please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is a new story(duh) that lunarchroniclesandcockatiels and I are doing together. We are doing the alphabet challenge to Percy Jackson! yay! We hope you enjoy these little one-shots. Okay, enough said, here is chapter 1.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- A is for Apple**

Jason had found the perfect apple. It was red and shiny, and he was pretty sure it didn't contain any worms. It better not have, as he had spent 2.50 on it at the store, and that was pretty expensive. It needed to be perfect, as it was for Piper, and she deserved only the best.

After all, he was going to propose to her with it, like they did in Ancient Greek. So what if he was Roman? After all, his sister was Greek, Piper was Greek, and half the people he knew were Greek. To bad it wasn't a tradition in Rome.

So after telling Piper to meet him at there spot, he went to their spot. Their spot was the secret balcony on the roof of his cabin. They go there all the time, just to talk, look at the stars, kiss. Jason waited patiently for a while and then Piper was beside him. She had a huge grin and looked very happy. Jason was about to say those very words but Piper beat him too it.

"Hey, Sparky. Why do you look so nervous?"

"I...um...I have something for you. Here," he said as he tossed her the perfect Apple.

"Um...Jason...you know in Ancient Greece, if a guy threw an apple at someone, they were proposing, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Do you also want the ring?"

Piper smiled. "Of course."

Jason pulled the box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the box.

Piper gasped. "A cheerio? Oh, um thanks, Jason."

He turned red. "What do you mean, a cheerio? Where's the ring?"

In the distance, the laughter of the Hermes cabin could be heard. Jason cursed under his breath.

"Sparky, it's okay. I don't care if you have a priceless ring or a cheerio, all that matters is that you and I are engaged."

"Wait...does that mean you say yes?"

Piper let out a soft laugh," Yes, Jason. I will marry you."

Jason smiled really big and him and Piper hugged. She gave him a peck on the lips and made her way to the sword arena to tell Annabeth the news. Jason let out a content sigh. He has never been this happy. And Jason hoped it would stay that way.

Meanwhile, the Hermes cabin was hiding in the secret underground room of their cabin, used for special purposes like this, when they had pranked a certain cabin they probably shouldn't have. Like, oh, you know, maybe the Zeus cabin, since he was king of the gods, or the Aphrodite cabin, who could mess with your love life. Or both. Probably the worst idea ever.

Back at the sword arena, Piper was telling Annabeth about her engagement

"Oh my gods! That's amazing, Piper!"

"Yeah. I'm so excited. The only thing is that the Hermes's cabin took the ring and replaced it with a cheerio."

"They did the same to Percy except it was a blue fruit loop."

"That's funny."

"Piper, are you nervous?"

"Actually, I am n-" Piper gets cut off by yelling.

"PIPER. I GOT THE RING!" Jason yelled as he ran towards them. When he reached them, he almost collapsed.

"Here...you go, Pipes."

"Jason, what happened?" Piper asked.

"Well, I finally found the Hermes cabin and blasted their underground room open. I got the ring and ran here."

Piper took the ring from Jason and slipped it on her hand.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"I know, that's why I got for you, Piper McLean. You deserve only the best. *And there is no pretending," Jason said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then." **(A/n Okay, there is the movie quote(*)! Review to guess your answer. Good luck!)**

* * *

 **A/N There you have it folks. Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Tell us what you thought and all that jazz. Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor (I do not own this quote, that's Suzanne Collins)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the reviews! I would like to give a shout out to Egghead(guest), your review was our favorite(we liked them all) and we wanted to give you a shout out! Also a shout out to KoalaLover-ABC-123, for guessing rightly where the quote was from. :) okay now for chapter 2!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- B is for Barbie**

Leo was very content playing with these Barbies. He found them abounded in the dumpster near the kitchens at camp. Yes, he was dumpster diving, but only to find scraps of things. Like what Tinker Bell does. He had found one Ken doll and three Barbies, each Barbie was different though. One had honey blonde hair and was wearing a flowing white dress, like Calypso. One Barbie had short black hair and was wearing black and a silver shirt, like Thalia. The last Barbie had long dark brown hair and had on a purple/gold dress, like Reyna. The Ken doll looked just like Leo. It was no coincidence that they looked this way. Leo might've modified them too look that way. So, sitting at his desk in his workshop, Leo was playing with the dolls.

Meanwhile, Calypso was searching for Leo all over camp, but she wasn't looking that hard. He disappeared at times but always returned.

She decided to check his cabin. Upon walking in, this scene unfolded in front of her.

"I love you, Leo." said Leo, speaking for the Calypso doll in a high pitched voice. "You're so much awesomer than any other hero. You are the bravest, handsomest, kindest, most thoughtful person on the planet. No, strike that. The universe!"

"Hi Leo." Calypso said, trying not to laugh. Leo turned red and immediately hid the barbies under his bed.

"Hey Calypso. You are looking beautiful today. What are you up too?" Leo asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Tell me about it, stud. **(A/N Okay, there's the quote. review to answer. Good luck)** I was looking for you. Because I love you. You're so much awesomer than any other hero. You are the bravest, handsomest, kindest, most thoughtful person on the planet. No, strike that. The universe!"

"Aw, sunshine, I already knew that. Thanks anyways," Leo was beyond embarrassed at this point.

"But one question: where did you get those dolls?"

* * *

 **A/N Yeah, it wasn't very long, but it was very amusing. Okay, review, tell us what you though and all that. Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter.**

 **Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor (said by Effie Trinket)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey. We are back with chapter 3! Whoop whoop! I would like to give a shout out to Libb23, 1) for guessing the right quote 2) for being awesome.**

 **Okay, time for chapter 3. Enjoy!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to lunarchroniclesandcockatiels cockatiel, Coconut.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- C is for Cockatiel**

Travis sat on a log, waiting for Katie. That was, until he saw a multi colored bird he assumed was a cockatiel.

What was a cockatiel doing there?

While he was staring at the bird, Katie walked up behind Travis and whispered in his ear,"Boo."

Travis jumped, then started laughing along with Katie. Travis pointed out the cockatiel. The bird flew up near them. What they didn't know was that the bird was mentally remembering every word of their conversation.

Meanwhile, Percy was having a conversation with one of the Apollo kids, Kayla, who was giving him a speech on modern medicine.

"Did you know?" she said. "That cancer can be inherited genetically? Like, if your grandfather had it, you could also get it too? Of course, its more likely with demigods since gods don't have DNA. So, for instance, if you and Annabeth both had cancer, and you had kids, your kids might get it too?"

"Wow. Cool- I mean that's um.. Okay. Moving on."

Back at the log, the rainbow cockatiel was getting bored with Travis and Katie. The bird took flight, heading towards the cabins to spread gossip.

It's first stop was at the Big House, where Chiron was standing, with the few of Athena cabin.

"Annabeth pregnant." it squawked.

"What?!" One of the Athena kids yelled.

"And Kayla has cancer," the bird squawked again.

"What is up with that bird, Chiron?" One of the Athena kids asked.

"That's not just any bird. That's the Rainbow Cockatiel. It is a sacred animal of Iris. The bird has a photo graphical memory. It repeats what others say but jumbles it into gossip. Never trust what this bird says."

The Athena Cabin all eyed each other with disbelief.

Meanwhile, the bird flew other Piper and Jason.

"Well, I have to go." she said, waving goodbye to her boyfriend. "Mom is visiting."

When Piper was out of sight the bird squeaked,"Piper is cheating on Jason. Mom is not here."

Jason looked around wildly. He finally spotted the speaker, the bird.

"What are you talking about, bird?"

"Katie slept with Percy." The bird said.

"What?!"

"Jason! Don't listen to the bird. That's the Rainbow Cockatiel! It spreads gossip!" One of the Athena kids yelled. They had run after the bird.

Jason rolled his eyes at them. After all, they once had blown up part of their cabin because of a fire. They were usually right... but still...

"Hey bird!" he called. "Can you tell me who is going to win the lottery?"

"Luke Skywalker." it squawked. "1984."

Okay, so the Athena cabin was right. Hopefully.

Meanwhile, the cockatiel had flown towards the lake, where Percy was after talking to Kayla. He was trying to teach Nico to swim.

"Nico, relax. It's not that hard."

"B-but it's freezing!" Nico stated.

"Nico, you haven't gotten in the water yet."

"Annabeth loves Leo!" The cockatiel squawked.

"What?" cried both Percy and Nico.

"Sorry, Nico." said Percy, running out of the water. "I have to talk to Annabeth!"

Miranda was reading a book out loud to one of her younger siblings.

"You can help me pick out a tiara when we're done saving the world." she read, glancing at the bird flying overhead.

Miranda saw Percy running to where Annabeth was working with Leo on the new monster proof phones.

Percy marched up to Leo. Leo was about to greet Percy but Percy punched Leo in the face. Then he turned to Annabeth and yelled,"YOU LIKE LEO?!"

"Well, I like him." she said. "Just not in a boyfriend kind of way."

Percy relaxed a bit. "You sure? Because the bird said differently."

"Bird?" Annabeth questioned. "What bird?"

"That rainbow bird flying overhead."

As if on cue, the bird yell," CALYPSO IS MARRIED!"

"WHAT IS THAT NICE LOOKING BIRD TALKING ABOUT?!" Leo yelled.

"Don't listen to that bird, stupid. That is the Rainbow Cockatiel. It spreads gossip. Never true gossip though."

The bird was having fun spreading gossip. His next stop was the infirmary.

"Miranda is secretly a princess!" the cuckoo cockatiel yelled. "She's saving the world!"

"Um, okay." said Kayla. "That's nice, I suppose."

A few of the Athena kids appeared to be chasing the bird.

"Come back!" one yelled. "You lied!"

"Come back here, bird!"another Athena kid yelled.

All the campers chasing the bird stopped running. A shining rainbow had appeared in front of them. The rainbow outlined a woman, until an actual woman appeared.

"Hello, demigods. I am Iris, goddess of the rainbow."

"Hello, Lady Iris. Is this your bird?" they asked as politely as possible.

The said cockatiel flew over to Iris's finger. "Ah, yes." she said absentmindedly. "Say hello, Arcus. I hope he wasn't causing any trouble. Was he?"

"Yes, Lady Iris. Your _Arcus_ was spreading rumors," a brave young camper said.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry! Arcus is _always_ getting in trouble. I hope you can forgive him. He only means well."

Some of the campers glanced at each other. "Well..."

"Yes, of course." butted in Annabeth, glaring at everyone else.

"Oh good! Thank you, godlings. I am afraid we must be off."

"Goodbye, Lady Iris...and Arcus," the campers called.

Iris waved and shimmered back into a rainbow and fade till only the blue sky and clouds could be seen.

After everyone cleared everything up, it was Friday, so they played Capture the Flag. Athena won, as usual.

The perfect ending to a not-so-perfect day.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N There you go! Chapter 3. Please review and tell us what you thought! Also, check out our other stories! Until the next chapter.**

 **Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor.(said by Effie Trinket)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people. I don't have much to say today. Sorry, I know how much you guys like reading about my life. XD Anyway, here is chapter 4.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

 **We do not own the Hoover Dam or it's products.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Zoe Nightshade, may she live among the stars forevermore**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- D is for 'Dam' Jokes**

The hunters were visiting Camp Half Blood today, and Percy was currently having a conversation with Annabeth.

"Why are the hunters here, Wise Girl?"

"I'm not sure. We should ask Thalia."

Thalia wanted to visit the Hoover Dam. In honor of Zoe. So she got Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Miaka (a hunter who joined with Zoe).

They rode Apollo's chariot there, with Apollo making haiku's the entire time while trying to flirt with the huntresses.

"I am amazing

I am cooler than Arty

No offense, sissy."

By the time they got to the Hoover Dam, Thalia was pale and slightly greenish. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were moaning about the haiku's. Miaka was talking to Apollo about their favorite music.

From what Thalia heard, Miaka liked classical while Apollo liked rock. Meanwhile, Percy was starting to make "dam" jokes.

"I can't wait until we get there and I can use the dam bathroom." muttered Percy.

Annabeth clicked her tongue. "Patience, Seaweed Brain"

Grover sensed what Percy was doing and joined in.

"I could use some dam nachos," Grover replied.

"I want a dam t-shirt," Thalia joined in.

"Guys, be patience. We are almost there. Jeez," Annabeth complained. That didn't work well.

"I want a dam bag," came from Thalia.

"I want a dam cup," said by Grover.

"I want a dam bottle of water," replied Percy.

Meanwhile, Miaka and Apollo were arguing over movies now. Annabeth was complaining about patience. When they stopped walking, Thalia realized where they were.

"Guys, this is the spot. This is where we made the first 'dam' jokes with Zoe," Thalia said, her smile fading. Percy and Grover's smiles faded as well.

Grover tried to bring back the smiles. "I want a dam hot dog."

Thalia shook her head. "It's just not the same without her," Thalia said.

All four of them looked up at the sky, noticing a cluster of stars. In broad daylight. The Stars formed the shape of a girl who was shooting her bow. There, in broad daylight, was the constellation of Zoe Nightshade.

Percy wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tear fall from Thalia's eye.

 _"May Zoe be among the stars forever. And Bob says Hello,"_ Annabeth says.

 **end of chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N Does anyone else wanna cry? *bursts into tears* Okay, I'm going to go cry in my room, so thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Did we surprise you with double chapter update? Hehe. Anyway, here is chapter 5...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

 **We own none of the songs used**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- E is for E-mails**

Leo sat on his stool, typing up an email to send to Calypso.

 _Dear Sunshine,_

 _You are my pride and joy. You inspire me every day. I can't get you out of my head. Whenever I'm without your kisses, I need stitches. So Hello from the other side! I must have called a thousand times. But when I call you, you never seem to be home. We're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way to far. But you will remember me for centuries._

 _I'm so tall, and handsome as well. Say you'll remember me standing in a nice shirt,Staring at the sunset, babe._

 _red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams._

 _Love,_

 _Leo_

Okay, so he had totally just copied basically the whole thing from random songs. (Thank you Apollo cabin). But whatever. The songs must be pretty good if so many people liked them, right?

It's works. Leo click send and lean back. He missed Calypso. She went away on a special trip for the gods. Apparently they forgave her. Leo don't know. He hear a knock on the door and walk over and open it. There stands Percy with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey Percy. What do ya need from your dear friend?" Leo asks.

"Um...Leo we need to talk.."

"Um okay. Come in."

"No I'm good. I'll stay out here."

"Okay..."

Leo sighs and lean back even further. "So, what do you want from Team Leo? A collection of the Team Leo Barbie Dolls, perhaps?"

Percy sighed. "Well, um Leo, I got your email, and um, well..."

"You're not joining the Team Leo fanclub?" I cried, pretending to faint. "All da ladies love Leo!"

"Yeah, well, I have Annabeth."

"You can still join the club." Leo told him.

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Um Leo, I don't love you."

"What?" Leo cried.

"Yeah..." said Percy. "Well, I like you, but not in that way. I like you in kind of a friendly bro way."

"Who said otherwise?" Leo questioned, fanning himself.

"Um... the email you sent me." Percy pulled a paper out of his pocket, and read me Calypso's email.

"That was for Calypso!" Leo cried.

"Oh. That explains 'sunshine.' Well this is awkward.." Percy states.

"Tell me about it. I must have clicked your name instead. Dang it. I bet the Faye's are laughing their butts off right now."

"Ha yeah. Probably. They have laughed about my whole life."

"Yeah..."

"I may have misread this situation. **(A/N here's the quote! Good luck)** "

"We both did. I'll remember to check who I send it too next time."

"Yeah. So I'll see you later?"

"Yep." Leo said, a bit awkwardly. "Well, bye."

Leo then went and re-forwarded the message to Calypso.

He got a reply a few hours later.

 _Dear Hot Annoy,_

 _Hey! I miss you! Thanks for the letter! I loved it! That was so sweet! :) Just one question, why was it addressed to Percy then forwarded to me? Love you! 3_

 _Love,_

 _Calypso_

Well this is not awkward.

 **end of chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N There you go. Chapter 5. Okay, so my birthday is coming up and I was wondering if we could reach at least 20 reviews? So, pleaseeeeeee review. Until next chapter!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! How have you been? I've been good, just had a birthday. Guess what? I got Camp Jupiter sunglasses and a Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter stickers! Cool, yes! Anyway, here is chapter 6. Get your tissues ready because this one shot will make you cry.**

 **We do not ow PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to cancer** **survivors, cancer patients and their families. They go through so much and I want to take a moment and honor their bravery and strength. They endure so much and it's heartbreaking. So, this chapter is for you guys.**

* * *

Katie and Travis are 35. Jacob and Ana are 10 year old twins. Maddie is 3 years old.

 **Chapter 6- F is for Future Families**

It was a normal day at the Stoll's house. Ten year old Jacob and Ana were busy playing on their swing set, waiting to go to camp since it was summer vacation. Katie and Travis were busy packing the car.

"Hey," Ana said, wiping the sweat off of her eyebrow. "Want to go get a popsicle?"

"Sure." her brother replied. "But I get the last blue one!"

"Not fair!" said Ana. "I said I was getting a popsicle first, so I should get to pick the color."

"Nooo. You asked if I wanted to go get a Popsicle. So I get to choose!"

"That's not fair! It was my idea!"

"Hey, are you guys done arguing? There are two blue Popsicles left," Travis, their dad, commented. "You better hurry up. Blue is my favorite.."

Jacob and Ana looked at each other and jumped off the play set. They ran inside and each grabbed a blue Popsicle from their dad's hands. They ate the Popsicles while playing with Madison, their baby sister. Madison was 3 years old.

"Let's play Star Wars." Jacob suggested.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laserbrain." **(A/N: Here's the quote!)**

"Was that supposed to be mean?"

"No." Ana replied.

"Whatever," Jacob huffed.

"Kids! It's time to go! Make sure you have everything!" yelled Katie, their mom.

"Okay, mom," Ana and Jacob yelled.

They ran to their rooms and grabbed their bags off their beds. Their bags contained toys, a DSI XL, a few books for Ana, and a few other stuff.

And of course, a few bags or so of candy Jacob decided to smuggle along.

Jacob and Ana climbed into the car, fighting over who had to sit in the back.

"You have to sit in the back because you're younger." Ana told her twin.

"Yeah, by like two seconds."

"Five and a half minutes."

"Whatever."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I set up little movie screens, so you guys could watch a movie. The biggest screen I think I put in the back," Travis commented.

Ana and Jacob looked at each other and both shouted," I'll sit in the back!"

Travis chuckled," I knew you two would say that. This is why there are _three_ seats in the back." They have a van. Ana, Jacob and Maddie sat in the back seat. Maddie was in between them, sitting in her car seat.

Twenty minutes later, despite the movie screens, Jacob was bored.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." Katie answered.

"How about now?"

"Shut up, stupid. I'm trying to watch a movie!" Ana cried.

Katie frowned. "Ana, don't call your brother stupid."

"But Mom-"

"No buts. If you call your brother stupid again, I'll turn off the movie."

"Fine."

"Hey Mom," Jacob asked again. "Are we there yet now?"

"Jacob, we are not there. Stop asking. We will tell you when we are. Take a nap or something," Travis answered.

"Ugh, fine."

Jacob late his head on the window and fell asleep. Meanwhile Ana was intently watching 'Finding Nemo.'

"There yet?" Madison asked, taking her thumb out of her mouth to talk.

"No, Maddie." Katie said, smiling. "We aren't there yet."

"Now there yet?"

"No."

"Now there yet?"

"No."

"Now there yet?"

"Madison!" cried Jacob. "Be quiet!"

Tears started to form in the base of Madison's eye. "You said."

"No, Maddie, don't cry. Shh," Jacob said, trying to quiet his little sister.

"Your a meanie."

"Maddie, you want some candy?"

"No."

"A banana?"

"No!"

"Soda?"

"Uh...Coke ca?"

"Yes, you can have Coke ca."

"Okay."

Jacob handed Maddie a bottle full of Coke. Maddie happily drank the Coke and eventually fell asleep.

"Um, Jacob?" Travis asked. "What did you give your sister?"

"Oh, nothing." Jacob said.

"You know, just a bottle of coke with 39 grams of sugar." Ana added.

"JACOB TANNER STOLL! You know she gets hyper if you even give her a little sugar!" Katie yelled.

"You can take care of her when she wakes up." Ana said. "Since its was your fault."

"But-"

"No 'buts', young man. You gave Madison sugar, knowing that she gets hyper! You _will_ watch her when she wakes up. Do you except these consequences?" Katie asked.

"I guess," Jacob muttered.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, watch your movie. Or take a nap. Or play on you DS."

Jacob huffed but watched the movie. Finding Nemo had gone off, so The Secret Life of Arrietty was on. Ana and Jacob intently watched the movie, as curiosity filled them. They wondered if these bug-sized people actually existed.

Jacob wished he could just give Maddie another bottle of Coke. At least he wouldn't have to watch her for a while.

And Madison was bound to be grumpy, since she hadn't slept much last night.

"How much longer?" he called.

"About four hours." Katie called back.

"Ugh."

Jacob went back to watching the movie, fretting over when Maddie would awaken.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

"YANKEE DOODLE WENT TO TOWN RIDING ON A PONY! Is it a unicorn?!" Maddie screeched.

"No Maddie. It was just a regular pony," Jacob replied. Ana had put headphones on to watch the new movie that was playing, Nico the Last Unicorn. Katie and Travis had put headphones on as well, just to block out Maddie.

"I WANT SOME CANDY!" Maddie yelled.

"You can't have candy."

"I WANT A PONY! LIKE YANKEE DOODLE! NO! I WANT A PEGASUS! WITH WINGS!"

"All Pegasus' have wings."

"I STILL WANT ONE!"

"I don't care!"

"PONY WITH WINGS!"

"Madison," Jacob said. "If you don't quiet down, I'm going to throw you out the window."

"MEANIE!"

"You're mean."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Too bad."

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Window, Madison."

Madison whimpered and started crying. Jacob, not know what else to do, leaned over and hugged her. Maddie's tears soon stopped and she snuggled up to Jacob.

"I wove you, Jackob"

"I love you too, Maddie."

They both, then fell asleep.

"Finally." Ana said, removing the headphones. "Some peace and quiet. And only three hours left!"

"Three and a half." corrected Katie. "We're going to stop somewhere soon, okay?"

"'Kay, Mom." Ana muttered. "Can we get ice cream? It's so hot."

"Maybe. You need something more healthy. We will be stopping for lunch, so possibly after you eat."

"Yay!"

"I never said yes."

"But 'maybe' _can_ mean yes. Or no. But mostly yes."

"Maybe means yes." chimed Maddie, who had just woken up.

"Not always." Katie repeated.

"There yet?"

"No, Maddie. We're stopping for lunch, okay?" Ana told her sister.

"Okay!"

"Wha...what's going on?" A groggy Jacob asked.

"We are stopping for lunch."

"Cool," Jacob said while stretching.

"Where are we stopping, mom?" Ana asked.

"Pizza Hut." Katie answered.

"Yay!" cried Maddie.

"Then how much longer till we get to Camp?"

"Hmm...about two and a half hours," Travis replied.

"Oh okay. What other movies do we have?"

"Um... The odd life of Timothy Green, Cars, and Barbie in The twelve dancing princesses," Katie answered.

"We are not watching the barbie one."

"Yes, we are!" cried Ana.

"Yes!" added Maddie.

"We're here!" cried Travis, stopping the car.

"Yay! Pizza!" The three kids yelled. The family got out of the car and walked into Pizza Hut. Well, Maddie was carried. They ordered a large cheese pizza and a side of bread sticks.

After paying for their meal, they got back into the car.

On their way out, Ana noticed the coolness and moisture in the air, and the fact that the sky was beginning to darken. She shivered, hugging Maddie closer.

Twenty minutes later, after they were back in the car, the rain started.

The radio suddenly came on. "There is a severe thunderstorm warning." it said.

"What's got Zeus mad this time?" Ana asked.

"Well, Hera got mad because she caught him cheating again and she accused him. He got mad and this storm has been created," a man replied. The man was sitting in the middle part of the van. He had salt and pepper sandy blonde hair and a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Hey dad. How ya been?" Travis answered.

"I've been good. You?" Hermes replied.

"Never better, dad."

Maddie tried to hide behind Ana. "No thunder!" she cried.

"Maddie's scared of thunderstorms." Ana explained.

Eventually, Jacob and Maddie started watching another movie with headphones, and Ana just looked out the window.

Until, of course, something caught her ear.

"I heard what happened, and I'm so sorry." Hermes said, the usual smirk gone from his face.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, Dad." Travis said, looking down.

Something bad was happening? Butterflies started to form in Ana. Something about something happening to a "she?" So that ruled out Jacob, of course. Ana leaned closer.

"The twins have been a great help with everything." Katie said.

That ruled out Ana. Was something wrong with Maddie? No, there couldn't be.

She never seemed sick or anything. Maybe it was Katie?

No, that couldn't happen.

"Do they know?" Hermes asked quietly. Katie shook her head, her eyes slightly red.

"And we aren't planning to tell them unless it gets much, much worse. Which of course it won't."

"Have you tried asking Apollo for help?" Hermes asked.

"We have, and he can't help."

"What are you going to do with her when she's at camp?" Hermes questioned.

"Well, either Katie or I can take her to the hospital when the kids are busy." Travis sighed. "Hopefully camp will be a break for us."

So it was Maddie. Maddie, her baby sister was sick. Her only sister.

"Maddie's just my little baby." Katie cried, putting her face in her hands. Travis put an arm around her shoulders.

"The leukemia will get better, Katie." he told her.

Ana watched on with horror. Maddie- leukemia- no. It just wasn't possible.

"And then there's the new baby." Katie sighed. "It's going to be so hard to take care of a new baby with Maddie in chemo. And the twins will be going through middle school next year which means more homework, more tests."

Katie started crying and Travis looked lost. Travis pulled over and Hermes got in the drives seat while Katie and Travis sat in the middle seats. Travis hugged Katie while she cried.

"I'm only thirty two!" Katie cried. "I can't watch my daughter die. And they said the chemo isn't working."

Ana started to cry too. Eventually, Katie calmed down, and everyone got back into their regular seats.

"Oh, honey." Katie sighed, looking at Ana. "Did you hear all that?"

Ana nodded. "Mommy- is Maddie really going to die? And there's going to be another baby?"

"Yes." said Katie weakly.

"Katie, Maddie isn't going to die." Travis told her.

"You don't know that!" Katie almost-yelled. She would of if Maddie and Jacob weren't sitting in the back.

Hermes sighed, looking at his watch. "I'm sorry, Travis, but I really have to leave right now. I'll visit soon, though. I promise."

He disappeared in a flash of white.

Jacob took off his and Maddie's headphones. "The movie's over." he said.

"Oh okay. Do you want to watch another movie?" Katie asked as she dried her face.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" Jacob asked.

"Um..no. We were just talking about Maddie's birthday coming up."

"Maddie's birthday is in October. It's June."

"Oh yeah. Right. We were talking about what we were going to do at camp. That's all. So what movie do you want to watch now?"

"Uh...Cars."

"Okay."

Travis handed Jacob the movie case. "Hey," he called. "Want to stop at McDonald's for ice cream?"

"Yay!" cried Maddie. Ana smiled slightly.

"Sure, Dad." Jacob called, his mouth full of pretzels.

They pulled up to McDonald's and they all got a vanilla cone. They went back out on the road.

***One hour later***

"Are we there yet?" Jacob whined.

"An hour," Katie replied.

"Ugh. We have been on the road for like twenty hours!"

"No we haven't. There has been stops here and there, etcetera."

"Yeah, whatever," Jacob went back to watching the movie.

"Can we watch Barbie now?" Maddie asked.

"No, Maddie." Jacob told her. "We're watching this movie."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just let her watch it, Jacob." Ana snapped.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing. Just...let her watch Barbie."

"Fine. Whatever," Jacob huffed.

Deep down Ana's heart was breaking. Her little sister had leukemia. And she had another sibling on the way. She didn't know what would happen to Maddie but she was determined to think positive. She was positive that Maddie would get better. Positive that their 'coming-soon' sibling would be okay. Positive that he parents would be fine. Positive that she would stay strong for Jacob. Positive that...that her heart was breaking.

"Hungry." Maddie complained.

"Want some cheerios, Maddie?" Ana asked, holding out the bag. Maddie happily took them.

"There yet?" Maddie asked sweetly.

"Yes!" cried Katie, pulling into the camp.

"Excited much?" Travis chuckled. They parked the van and grabbed their stuff. They claimed the hill and walked into camp. Ana and Jacob ran to the legacies cabin. Maddie stayed with Travis and Katie as they headed towards the Demeter cabin. They put their stuff on Katie's bunk and went to meet Chiron in the big house.

"Hello, Katie." Chiron said smiling. "And Travis. And who do we have here?" he asked, smiling at Maddie.

"Madison." Katie informed him.

"Jacob and Ana are in the legacies cabin." Travis said.

"Ahh. So I got your message. Come in. Let's talk for a bit."

The four walked inside and Travis, Katie, and Maddie sat on the couch and Chiron stood in front of them.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Chiron asked.

"Well...uh...Travis?" Katie stuttered, looking close to tears.

"Maddie, here, has leukemia. She has chemo tomorrow, so one of us will have to take her. We were wondering if there was anything you could do," Travis explained.

Chiron scratched his beard. "I'm afraid not, Travis. Leukemia is a mortal disease, or else I would have known something."

Katie squeezed her eyes, the tears threatening to come out.

"Don't give up hope." Travis whispered to her. "And thanks anyway, Chiron."

"I just wish there was something, though." Chiron said. "Well, the mortal chemo seems to work well."

"Not well enough." Katie muttered. Maddie stared at her.

"It will be okay, Katie. We'll make it through. We always do."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"My dear, would you like me to watch Ms. Maddie here? So you and Travis can have some alone time," Chiron offered.

"That would be amazing, Chiron. You don't mind?" Katie asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Not at all, my dear."

"Okay. If you're sure," Katie said, handing Chiron Maddie. Chiron took Maddie in his arms and he played with her a bit before feeding her. Then he burped her and later her down for a nap. This was the first time in decades that Chiron got to take care of a very very young child. He was going to enjoy it the most he can.

Meanwhile, Katie and Travis were sitting in a secret garden, past the strawberry fields. Katie was snuggled into Travis's arms and they both had their hands resting on Katie's stomach, where the soon to come baby was growing. Maybe there was hope for their family after all.

Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

 **A/N So, what do you guys think? We both were crying when we finished, it's sad but hopeful. Raise your hand if you want this to be a fanfiction story. *raises hand* Please review, we wanna know what you thought and how much you cried...ignore that last one. Oh, and to people who read 'Daughter of Ocean' and 'An Unexpected Surprise' I will be updating those this week at the latest. So keep an eye out (not literally). Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hiiiiii guys and gals. Hows everyone? I'm sad but happy. I finished a REALLY good book today and I'm happy it was good but I'm said it's over. :( It's called Bewitching by Alex Flinn. It was AMAZING! If you haven't read it, well I'm RECOMMENDING IT. So, read it. Doooooo itttttt. haha. Okay, now enough about my life, lets gather around the screen and read chapter 7...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all those who died in the PJO and HoO series**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- G is for giggles**

The two giants walked forward, carrying Beckendorf in their arms. Knowing that this may well be goodbye to the world, he tried to tell Percy about the explosives, so that he might have a chance.

After meaningless discussion, Beckendorf tried to prepare himself to die, he really did. But there was one thing still attaching him to this earth, and that was Silena.

He wanted to hold her one more time. He wanted to kiss her once more. He wanted to...to tell her that he loves her. Even though he knows her secret, he loves her. Silena was the most beautiful girl in the world. More beautiful than a goddess. She was a goddess. His goddess.

His Giggles.

He had first called her that the second time they met, he couldn't remember her name, and, noting her bright and cheerful personality, he called her Giggles.

She loved the name and he asked her out. He still remembered their first date...

 ***Flashback***

 _He stood nervously in front of the Aphrodite cabin. Beckendorf was wearing the cleanest clothes he could find - which consisted of a nice chocolate brown button up, a pair of khaki pants and his cleanest boots. He sucked in a breath of air when the cabin door opened. She looked stunning._ _Her long, beautiful hair was in a fishtail braid on the side of her head. She wore only a simple skirt and button-up shirt, but with her, it looked amazing. Even if she wore a potato bag dress, it would look amazing._

 _"Let's go." he breathed. Silena smiled, taking his hand and walking down the steps._

 _"So, Charlie, where are you taking me?" Silena asked in a silky voice._

 _He chuckled, "If I tell you now, Giggles, it'll ruin the surprise."_

 _"Aw. Can't I have a teeny hint?"_

 _"No, giggles. It has to be a surprise."_

 _"Okay. If it will make you happy," Silena said with a shy smile._

 _He walked with her up to the top of Half Blood Hill, where you could see the entire camp. Beckendorf had already laid out a picnic, with everything from sandwiches to cheesecake._

 _"Oh Charlie," whispered Silena. "It's beautiful."_

 _"Not as beautiful as you, Silena"_

 _"You always know what to say," Silena said while giggling._

 _"Only with you, giggles, only with you."_

 _They sat down and began eating. Throughout the picnic, they talked and shared stories. It was simply amazing. They were sad that it ended so soon. Beckendorf walked Silena to her cabin door. They stared at each other until she broke the silence._

 _"I had a great time, Charlie."_

 _"As did I. Would you...uh...like to go out again?"_

 _Silena pressed a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "Are you asking me out again?"_

 _Beckendorf's ears turned red," Uh...yeah?"_

 _"I'd love too." And with that, Silena kisses him on the cheek and walked in her cabin, leaving behind a love struck boy._

 ***End of Flashback***

Beckendorf opened his eyes, pulling the watch closer to his hand. In doing so, he remembered a time not so long go...

 ***Flashback***

 _"You lied!" Silena yelled, tears filling up her blue eyes. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, but you lied. How could you, Charlie? I trusted_ you _."_

 _The words hit him like a knife._

 _"I'm sorry, Silena." he mutters, eyes downcast. But why should he forgive him? He told her secret._

 _The secret, that, in the real world, Silena Angela Beurguarde, didn't have any friends._

 _"Sorry doesn't help right now does it?!"_

 _"No."_

 _"I can't believe you! Why? Why would you tell?"_

 _"I...I can't tell you."_

 _"Secrets? When will it end, Charlie?" At this point Silena was crying so hard everything was blurry but to Beckendorf she looked more beautiful._

 _"Aphrodite made me tell. She thought that if I broke your trust, that you would break up with me and continue the Aphrodite tradition."_

 _Silena gasped, "Oh Charlie! I would never break up with you. I...I love you. You are amazing. I'm such a fool."_

 _Beckendorf walked up to Silena and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest._

 _"I love you too, Giggles," he whispered in her ear. And he did. He loved her like Demeter likes cereal or like how Percy loves Annabeth, vice versa._

 _"Hey," she whispered back with a bit of devious smile. "Wanna go Pegasus riding?"_

 ***End of Flashback*** _  
_

The memory ends, and Beckendorf is back in the harsh, real world, where dreams don't come true.

Beckendorf sighs, and puts his hand directly on the button. He closes his eyes, like a child counting down, waiting to be able to come out and find everyone in a game of hide and seek.

 _Ten... nine... eight..._

He thinks of the last time he saw Silena.

 _He hugged her, and all he said was "I'll be back."_

 _Seven...six... five_

Beckendorf thinks of the last time he saw his mother. What was he, seven?

Far too long. He silently wishes her goodbye.

 _Four...three... two_

Beckendorf thinks of his father, his siblings, and all his friends at camp, who are counting on him to blow up this ship.

 _One._

And finally, in his final moments, he thinks of Silena. Beckendorf brings his hand down hard, and he can feel the ship blowing up around him. But he concentrates on Silena, until he can feel that he is no longer there, and has left.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N *dabs eyes and blows nose* So, what did you guys think? I thought that was just beautiful *dabs eyes* Please review, we know you wanna. Tell me if you have read Bewitching or any of Alex Finn's other books. I wanna know. Please, please, review. =) Until next time...**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello, people. Thank you to those who reviewed. Keep reading and reviewing. I had a great weekend, I went shopping with my two BFFs! It was really fun and we hope to do it again! Yay! Okay, now for chapter 8...(two more then we reach 10!)**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- H is for Happy Holidays!**

Percy and Annabeth were ready for the holidays. Sitting around a fire drinking hot chocolate with the kids. Percy and Annabeth had four kids. Luke, who was 16, had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Next was Calliope, who was 14, she had long raven black hair and gray eyes. Then came Lauren, who was 7, she had brown hair like her grandmother and greenish gray eyes. Last, but certainly not least, was Grace, who was 2. Grace had blonde curly hair and sea green eyes.

"Mommy," said Lauren carefully, "For Christmas this year I just want candy. Okay?"

"Just candy?" asked Calliope.

"Lauren," Annabeth put in, "You can't have just candy for Christmas!"

"Well, actually I want just blue candy."

Percy wiped away a fake tear.

"This is truly my daughter. Lor, you are my favorite."

Percy picked Lauren up and gave her a spinning hug.

"Percy, don't encourage candy! It can decay her teeth!" Annabeth snapped.

Percy frowned, "But it's blue."

"Blue doesn't solve anything."

"Hey, what about me?" teased Calliope, "Aren't I your favorite daughter?"

"Or me?" asked Luke. He frowned, "Well, never mind; I'm your favorite son."

"Anyways," put in Annabeth, "Candy isn't good for you. It can cause diabetes, especially in young children."

"Last year at Christmas, Mommy ate candy from my stocking." Lauren reminded everyone.

"Well, that's different, sweetie. I only ate a little candy."

"You ate all of it! I had to eat some of Calliope's!"

"You're the one who ate _my_ candy?!" Screeched Calliope.

"No?"

"Lauren!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm going to-"

Annabeth cut her daughters off, "As fun as this is, we all need to get dressed for pictures."

Everyone, including Percy, groaned.

"I have an idea!" said Lauren, "How about this year we don't take pictures?"

"Good idea," put in Calliope.

"Yeah." said Grace.

"I have an idea. How about you suck it up and go change so we can be on time," Annabeth retorted.

"Whatever," Calliope said.

Calliope, Lauren, and Luke headed to their respective rooms to change. Annabeth took Grace and dragged Percy to their room to change as well.

Ten minutes later, they all headed back outside. They were already to take the picture when-

"Wait!" Lauren cried. "I don't have the right shoes on!"

"Go get them!" Calliope cried.

Lauren ran back to the house.

A few minutes later Lauren came running back out with the right shoes.

"Okay. Ready?" Percy asked.

"Wait! Where's Grace?!" Annabeth asked.

Everyone looked around for Grace. Luke found her playing in the mud.

"Gracie!" cried Annabeth, picking her daughter up out of the mud. Grace just laughed.

"Yay!" yelled Lauren, jumping into the mud herself. Percy followed suit.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth sighed.

"What, Wise Girl?" He stopped jumping.

"You are getting your clothes all muddy."

"That's the point of jumping in mud. Come on. It's fun." Percy held out his hand.

Annabeth sighed, took Percy's hand, and jumped in the mud.

"Now we'll never get the pictures done!" Calliope groaned. Luke rolled his eyes, taking his sister's hand.

"Come on. Don't be so hard-hearted." Luke then proceeded to throw mud at Calliope. Calliope threw mud back at him, and soon it turned into a war.

It was Annabeth, Calliope, and Lauren verses Percy, Luke, and Grace. By the time they finished, everyone was tired. But pictures still needed to be taken. So they all went back to the front yard, where the camera was, and posed. It was a perfect picture, although a bit muddy. Annabeth sent it to everyone, with the caption "Happy Holidays."

* * *

 **A/N Please excuse mistakes. What did you all think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did I mention to review? We just gave you a Percabeth moment. :) You're welcome. Well, now that this chapter is over, what do you do? REVIEW! Okay, that's all folks! Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi people! I haven't got much to say except I have a band concert tomorrow, wish me luck! (Booknerd btw) So, this chapter might make you cry, I almost cried. So, here is Chapter 9. One more and we are at ten! Woo! Anyway, chapter 9...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- I is for Iapetus a.k.a. Bob**

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper sat in a circle near the lake. Annabeth was leaning on Percy and Jason had his arm around Piper. Percy and Annabeth were telling them the story of Iapetus, the bravest Titan.

"So," started Percy. "There was once a Titan named Iapetus. and I'm pretty sure he helped Kronos kill his dad. But, there were cookies involved so I don't really blame him. i mean, not that I would kill my dad for cookies..."

"Not even if they were blue?" Annabeth asked, smirking.

Percy considered this a moment.

"Still no. I could just ask my mom to make some. Hers are the best anyway."

"So back to the story."

"Right. So, after they killed their dad, in came the Gods. They had the Titan War. Why is it called the Titan War? The Gods were in it too," Percy pointed out.

"Also," Percy added, "Iapetus was in charge of the West because he was calm. Anyways, the gods won the Titan War, so Iapetus was chained up by the Elder Cyclopes, after the Hekatonkheires forced him to kneel before Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. He was imprisoned in a maximum security part of Tartarus, along with the other Titans."

"When Kronos was...uh...put back together? Reincarnated? I don't know. Anyway, when Kronos came back to start another war, which was a few years ago, he released some other Titans. Iapetus included," Annabeth continued.

"Yeah. And then me, Thalia, and Nico battled him. He was winning until I pushed him in the River Lethe, and he forgot everything."

"And you convinced him that his name was Bob." Nico said, sitting down next to Jason and Piper.

"Right. And that we were friends."

"He stayed in my dad's palace most of the time after that. Some days he walked around the underworld. The days he was at the palace, we would talk and stuff," Nico said.

"And you convinced him to help us get through Tartarus," Percy said silently. "He told us to say hello to the stars from him as he closed the doors."

Annabeth wiped away a tear.

"You know, if you think about it, Zoe was the daughter of Atlas. Atlas was the son of Iapetus, or Bob. The makes Iapetus Zoe's grandfather. Zoe was put among the stars when she passed away. That mean Bob was asking us to say hello to his granddaughter, Zoe," Annabeth pointed out, very close to shedding more tears.

Nico nodded, "Bob always talked about the stars like they were a living person."

Percy took Annabeth's hand, and held it in his. "You know what? We should talk to Thalia more often." Annabeth smiled, and Nico nodded.

"She reminds me of my sister a little." Nico said.

They all smiled and looked out across the lake, watching as the sun began to set. The stars were close to coming out and they had to give them a message from a brave titan named Bob.

* * *

 **A/N So, yeah, a bit short but really sweet. Please review, favorite, follow, review, and review! Also, check out our other stories and the story we are also writing together, The Beginning of Tratie. Until next time, folks.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello good people! Someone suggested we do a one** **shot for Nico, well here it is. Enjoy-**

 **Chapter 10- J is for jealous**

Nico sat on the chair, pouting, his arms crossed over his chest. "I want to read, too!" he whined.

"Hush, Nico," his mother said gently.

"Besides," said Bianca, proudly showing Nico her first-grade reader. "I can only read a few words."

"Not fair," Nico complained.

"Come, mia dolce, let's get you in the tub," Nico's mother said as she picked up three year old Nico.

"But I don't wanna bafh!" Nico grumbled.

"Well, you need one, mia dolce."

"What does mia dough kay mean, mama?"

"It's my sweet in Italian. You will lead Italian soon, Nico. It's your birth right."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because." Bianca said, glancing at her little brother.

"Mama," Nico said. "How come Bianca gets to be older? I wanna be!"

Their mother laughed. "Nico, be glad to be the youngest. That means Bianca will always be there for you and you get spoiled the most. You will be given more cookies," She winked.

Nico giggled at the thought and a bright smile danced across his face. They reached the bathroom and the mother began giving Nico a bath.

"I still wanna learn to read though," Nico pouted.

"Don't be jealous, Nico. You'll learn someday."

"I wanna learn now."

She laughed. "One day, mio figlio, one day."

"Can that day be today?"

"Not yet. You're still my little baby."

"Mama, I'm almost four!"

"Almost doesn't count except for horseshoes and hand grenades."

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry, mio figlio, it's just something past down in my family."

...

Later that night, after Nico was tucked in bed, Bianca silently crept into his room.

"Nico," she said, her whisper echoing through the darkness. "I'll teach you to read tomorrow, okay?"

Nico mumbled something that sounded like Monday, dove boo, Missy. Bianca smiled and went back to her own room.

"Goodnight, Nico." she whispered."See you tomorrow."

The next morning their mother left for work and Bianca left for school. She was going to teach Nico after school. Nico's babysitter, Amelia, was a bit late, so Nico was going to be alone for a few minutes. As Nico sat there playing with his toys, he heard someone clear their throat. Nico turned around an there stood a man with dark hair like his own. He looked just like Nico, except he was older and was wearing a suit.

"Hello, son."

"Uh...hi." Nico whispered, hugging a block to his chest. "Who are you?"

"I'm your father," the man said.

"Fahter?"

I man chuckled, "Yes, father. Good job."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to teach you to read."

"Weally?!"

"Yes, really. Come here." His father had sat down on the couch and patted his lap for Nico.

Nico obeyed, and Hades pulled out a book of ABCs.

...

Later that day, when Bianca come home from school, Nico ran towards her, carrying a book.

"I can read!" he shouted. "Look! The word right there says 'me'!"

"How can you read? I haven't taught you yet."

"Daddy taught me!"

"Dad?"

"Yes!"

"But dad is..."

"Dad is what?"

"Um, your dad is supposed to be away on a business trip," Their mother cut in. She had just walked in the door, after finishing work, and she walked in at just the right time.

"But I saw him!" Nico cried. "And now I can read three whole words! Watch!"

"But Mom-" Bianca said.

"Enough, Bianca. Nico, show us what you can read."

"This word is 'apple.' This one is 'babysitting.' This one is 'Mommy' and this one is 'Daddy.' And here is 'Sister' and this is my name! Nico!"

"Good job, mia dolce!"

"Thank you, mia dough kay!"

Bianca and their mother laughed. They spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Nico words and laughing at the different ways he said them.

 **A/N Hope you guys liked three year old Nico. Isn't he adorable? And then Hades little visit? Hmm? And what was Bianca trying to usay? So many questions that only lunar and I can answer. Haha. Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd** **and** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi all! What time is it? IT'S SUMMERTIME! YAY! Summer equals more updates! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- K is for Kittens**

"What about a cat?" Hazel asked her new (finally!) husband, Frank.

"I'm allergic," Frank reminded her.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with kisses on top?"

Frank looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why do you want a kitten?"

"They are SO adorable!"

"I can be a kitten." Frank frowned.

"I know, sweetie. You are a great kitten! But it's not the same!"

"What about when the kitten turns into a cat?" Frank asked. "It won't be as cute,"

"Yes, it will!" Hazel cried. "It's the same thing, only bigger!"

"But what about teaching the kitten to use a litter box? And not pee on stuff?"

Hazel laughed. "It's all part of the experience, honey!"

"But it's gross."

"Please, Frankie-Poo?"

Frank sighed. "We will go _look_ at the kittens. No guarantee that we will _get_ one."

Hazel squealed. "Yay! We are getting a kitty! What will we name it? Oh! What about Pastel! Or..uh...Tinker?"

"Hazel, I didn't say yes." Frank groaned.

Hazel smiled evilly. "But you haven't said no."

 **The Next Day...**

"Remind me why I'm doing this again," Frank groaned as he pulled into the rescued pet shelter.

"Because I'm your wife and you love me," Hazel said as she got out of the car, and walked up to the door.

As they walked through the door into the pet shop, they were greeted by a smiling man.

"Hello! I'm Jimmy. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hi Jimmy. I'm Hazel and this is Frank-"

"Her husband." Frank said as he sized up Jimmy.

"Yeah. We are here to look at kittens!"

"That's great!" Jimmy said. "One of our rescued cats, Lucy, just gave birth a month ago, and we still have a few kittens to give away." He started to walk away from the desk, and into the door. "Follow me!"

Careful not to step on any of the numerous cat toys, Hazel and Frank followed Jimmy into the room.

"Don't trust that guy," Frank whispered in Hazel's ear.

"Why not?" Hazel whispered back. "He's nice!"

" _Too_ nice," Frank whispered.

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, Frank. You are so jealous. But I married _you_. Just remember that." And with that Hazel walked over to where Jimmy was standing.

"Here we are! That's Lucy." Jimmy pointed to a big Siberian cat that was lying on its side. A bunch of little kittens were jumping around the bigger cat. "Those are the kittens."

"Oh Frank! They are so adorable! Can we get them all?!"

Frank sighed. "No, Hazel. I agreed to only one." There was a moment of silence. "Hazel, wait...I-"

"You agreed! Yay! Which one will we get!? They are all so cute!"

Frank looked at all the kittens. A fluffy gray one walked over to him, and he picked it up.

"This one seems nice!"

"Aww Frank," Hazel said. "It is so cute!"

"It's a girl!" Jimmy put in, reaching down to pet another one of the kittens.

Frank held the kitten at arms length and sneezed. "Do you want this one?

Hazel looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want it, you can have it."

"Aw! Thanks, Frankie-Poo!"

"Hazel!" Frank groaned. "Not in public."

"Sorry, honey. Jimmy, we will take this one!" Hazel said pointing to the one in Frank's arms.

"All right, then. Since we're a nonprofit organization, the cat is free, but we still need you two to sign a bunch of papers to make sure that she'll have a good home." Jimmy said, handing Hazel a large stack of papers.

"Thanks," Frank muttered. "Hey, do you have a pen?"

"Sure!"

The began filling out the big stack of papers.

 **~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~**

"Here Jimmy. We are finished." Hazel said handing Jimmy the papers.

"Excellent! Now, you need to get all the supplies for the kitten. Have you named her?"

Hazel looked at Frank and he nodded. "We are naming her Pixie."

"Oh what a lovely name! Now follow me into the other room to get supplies."

After getting everything, they got into the car and drove home.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Frank!" Hazel called, lifting their four month ear old baby out of the crib. "Pixie has to go to the vet today, so could you please get her cage out of the closet for me?"

"But Pixie doesn't like her cage," Frank complained, holding the kitten(who wasn't really a kitten anymore, but they still called her that) on his lap. "I'll just hold her on my lap in the car." Pixie purred, cuddling closer to him.

Hazel sighed, shaking her head. "You and that kitten. You spend more time with Pixie than with Jason or Percy."

"Well, Pixie doesn't complain about life."

"Aren't you allergic to cats?"

"It's faded over the years." At that moment Frank sneezed.

"Oh really? Why don't you stay with the baby?"

"I'll be fine, Hazel. Text me if anything goes wrong."

"Okay. Bye." Hazel kissed him on the cheek and Frank left with Pixie in his arms.

 **~~~~At the Vet~~~~**

Frank was waiting for the Pixie's check-up to be done when he got a text message. It was from Hazel.

 _Frank. Does the baby have your shifting power?_

 _I don't know, Hazel. Why?_

 _Because there's a fly in the baby's room and I don't know if it's her._

 _Oh my gods._

 _Hazel!_

 _Don't do anything!_

 _I will be there soon!_

Frank ran up to the desk and asked for Pixie.

The receptionist looked surprised. "But she's in the middle of her appointment!"

"Please," Frank said. "It's an emergency!"

The receptionist sighed. "Stay there. I'll be right back with your cat in a minute."

After Frank got Pixie back, he quickly ran out the door and drove home.

Hazel was waiting for him when she reached the front door. "Follow me," she instructed. Frank set down Pixie's cage, opened it, let her out, and followed Hazel to the baby's room.

"Oh no!" Hazel cried, standing next to the empty crib. "The fly! It's gone! I think the baby escaped through the window screen!" Hazel pointed towards the roof. "Frank!" she screamed. "I see the fly- it's on the roof!"

Frank sighed. "What do I do?"

"Go get it! And don't shape-shift because then you'll scare the baby!"

After pulling the window screen out, Frank very carefully stepped out onto the roof.

"Here, baby!" he called. "Come here, Emily!"

Now, it just so happened that some mortals lived next store to the Zhangs. And they were always watching the Zhangs, wondering what crazy things they would do next.

"Now what are they doing?" Dr. Nancy Bobofit asked, shaking her head. Her two kids shrugged.

"I don't know, Mom," they said. "The Zhangs are weird!"

"Yeah," muttered Dr. Bobofit. "They remind me of some kid I used to go to school with named Percy."

After about twenty minutes, Frank finally managed to goad the fly back into the room. Hazel quickly slammed the window closed after them.

"Remind me not to go on the roof again," Frank muttered, allowing the fly to land on his hand.

Suddenly, Baby Emily crawled into the room, with Pixie by her side. She started giggling.

"Wait a minute," Frank asked, looking at the fly on his palm. "if that's Emily, who's the fly?!"

"It's a random fly, I guess." Hazel said shrugging sheepishly.

Frank sighed. "I'm going to take Pixie back to the vet."

Before Hazel could reply, the phone rang. Hazel answered it.

"Hello?" Hazel said.

"Hello, is this...Mrs. Zhang?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, sir. And you are?"

"I'm Doctor Petersons, Pixie's vet. I would like to tell you about some things I found out during the exam."

"Oh! Were you able to finish it?"

"Yes, ma'am. We had enough time."

"Oh that's good. So what about Pixie?"

"It seems that she is pregnant."

"Really?! She's going to have kittens?"

"Ah, yes ma'am. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

Hazel picked up Emily. "Did you here that? We're having kittens!"

The baby giggled and clapped her hands.

"WHAT?" Frank cried. "We're having kittens?! I'm going to be a father!" He picked up Pixie and swung her around.

"Frank," Hazel said, annoyed. "You already are the father of a human being."

"Well, now I'm going to be a cat father!"

Hazel laughed and kissed Frank on the cheek. It was adorable.

 **~~~~after Pixie has her kittens~~~~**

"Hazel! Help! They are climbing all over me!" Frank yelled as the six kittens climbed on him.

"I'm busy, Frank!" Hazel yelled back as she chased after now-able-to-crawl-really-fast Emily.

Frank tried to keep the kittens at bay but it wouldn't work. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was still allergic.

"Achoo! ACHOO!" Frank sneezed as the kittens played around his face.

"GET OFF OF ME!" But the silly kittens didn't listen. They just kept climbing...until Pixie jumped on Frank too. Frank groaned. Now what?

Suddenly, Pixie meowed, gathered her kittens, and they all got off of Frank.

"Okay," Frank muttered, petting Pixie. "As much as I love your children, they are all really naughty. Is there kitten obedience school or something?" Pixie curled up against Frank and purred.

"Aw, I love you too, Pixie. Ah...ah...ACHOO!" Frank sneezed. "I guess somethings never change."

Pixie snuggled into his chest and purred again.

"You are purrfect, too."

"Your jokes still haven't changed. They are still terrible." Hazel yelled from Emily's room.

Frank laughed and fell asleep with Pixie sleeping on his chest and her kittens huddled around his feet.

* * *

 **A/N There you have it! Chapter 11! Please review, fav and follow! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **P.S. This chapter is unedited. Please excuse any mistakes.**

 **Bye.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo considering this is a co-author story, this technically isn't late because we have different schedules sooo :P Here's the next chapter, loves**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

 **This is a Piper/Jason story and here are their kids and ages**

 **Levi- 16**

 **Mark- 13**

 **Selena- 10**

 **Matthew- 6**

 **Jack- 5**

 **Jillian- 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- L is for Life**

The Grace family loaded themselves in their car to head to the pool. It was a nice and humid day, perfect pool day.

"Mommy," Jack said when they had been driving two minutes. "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate lunch," Matthew reminded him.

"I didn't eat much 'cause it was yucky,"

"Well, that's your fault," Selena said, sticking her tongue out at him. Jack hit her in response.

"Ow! Mom, Jack hit me!"

"She stuck her tongue out at me!"

Levi yelled over the noise. "Would you brats shut up! I'm trying to listen to music!"

"Levi! Do not call your siblings brats!"

"Why deny the truth?"

"Takes one to know one." Selena pointed out.

"Yeah," said Jack. "What she said,"

"Stop arguing, or we won't go swimming!" Piper exclaimed. Everyone quieted down at that.

When they reached the pool, the kids ran out, taking their stuff with them. Piper trailed behind them, looking around for their father who was on lifeguard duty. Ironic, isn't it? The son of Zeus, the god who hated the seas, a lifeguard? But Jason seemed to like his job. He spotted his family and waved down at them. He may have six kids and be married but he still likes helping people. And since Chiron and Lupa made him retire, this was his last resort.

"Dad!" cried Selena, standing on the end of the diving board. "Watch!" She proceeded to jump off.

"Dad!" Jack yelled, running up to his father. "Levi's being mean!"

"Dad!" Mark complained. "Matthew stole my goggles!"

"Um..." Jason said in reply. "Why don't you go talk to your mother about this?"

"She said to tell you!"

"Uh...I'm working right now. I have to watch over everyone here. Not just you six."

"Five. I'm too old for a babysitter." Levi commented.

Before his father could scold him, he dived into the pool and joined the basketball game.

Jason sighed. Why did children have to become teenagers?

"What does it mean again when you drown, Daddy?" Jack asked.

"It means when you go under water so long that you die," Jason explained, trying to use words that the kindergartner would understand.

Jack frowned. "Oh. 'Cause Jillian fell in the pool in the deep end, and she went under water and didn't come up. Levi was s'posed to watch her but he didn't,"

"What?!"

Jason jumped into the pool and swam to the deep end. Jillian was floating just under the water, not weighting enough to completely sink. Jason scooped her up and laid her down the the side of the pool. He checked her breathing. She was still alive.

She started coughing up water almost immediately, and soon her eyes were open.

"I want Mommy!" she cried.

"I'm here, sweetie." Piper picked Jillian up and retreated to her seat.

"Levi..." Jason growled. "Get over here now."

Levi pretended not to hear.

Jason did the only thing he could think of. He blew his whistle.

"Levi Carlos Grace!" he yelled. "Get over here-now!"

Levi trudged over and lazily stood in front of his dad.

"Yes, father?"

"You were supposed to be watching Jillian! She almost drowned!"

"Almost. She's still alive."

"Levi Carlos Grace, you are in _big_ trouble." Piper snarled.

Levi gulped and followed his mom to her seat.

He turned to look at Jason. "It's not like you would care if I drowned,"

"Levi-" he tried, but Selena was too busy complaining about something Mark did for Levi to hear. Jason sighed, and went back to his lifeguard seat. He would have to deal with Levi later.

*an hour later*

"Moooooooooommmmm! I want to go home!" Jack screamed.

The Grace's have been at the pool for about an hour and some of the kids were getting tired.

"You're father is about to get off. We are taking you all out to a nice lunch. Go change into the nice clothes I packed you. Levi, you go with Jack, Matthew, and Mark. Selena go help Jillian." Piper said.

"NO!" Jillian yelled. "I don't wanna change!" She grabbed Piper's leg.

"You want to change," Selena said, using her charmspeak.

"She sounds like a Jedi," Mark muttered.

"Selena May Grace! Don't use charmspeak on your sister!"

"Sorry Mom," Selena muttered.

"I DON'T WANNA CHANGE!"

"Well, do you want to wear your swimsuit the whole day?" Matthew tried

"YES!

Piper sighed. "Jillian, go with Selena and change."

Piper didn't like using charmspeak on her kids but sometimes she has too.

Jillian nodded and followed Selena to the changing rooms.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was changed and ready to go.

"Mommy," said Jack. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," said Matthew.

"Well, I'll tell your dad that we will just meet him at the restaurant."

Piper stood and walked over to Jason.

"Jason, the kids and I are going to the restaurant. Meet you there?"

Jason kissed the side of Piper's head. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys there."

Technically, he still had two hours left on his shift. But if his boss was in a good mood, he would get to go home early.

People were usually surprised when they found out he had six kids, but Piper and Jason had always wanted a large family, Piper being an only child, and Jason not knowing his that long.

Jason searched for his boss. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Jason walked in and stood in front of the desk.

"What can I help you with, Grace?" The boss asked.

"I was wondering if I could get off now, I want to meet my family for lunch."

"Ah yes, your lovely wife and then six kids. Well, the pool isn't very busy today, so I guess so. Have a nice afternoon, son."

Jason said his thanks and headed to the changing rooms to change into good clothes. He left the pool, got in his car, and headed for the restaurant.

"Daddy!" Jillian ran up and hugged him when he got there.

"Hey Jilly," he said, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Can we get soda?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Jason said.

"Yes!"

"Didn't I tell say that you had to drink milk?" Piper sighed.

"We will drink milk when we get home!" Matthew commented.

"Alright."

A waitress walked over to the big family.

"Hi, how many?"

"Eight." Piper replied.

"Follow me this way."

They all went and sat at a big table with eight chairs.

"Can we visit the Jacksons sometime soon?" Selena asked.

"Can we go to Disney World sometime soon?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yes and no," Piper said.

"Disney World is expensive," Mark commented.

"But grandpa is rich!" Selena commented.

"Selena!"

"What? I'm telling the truth."

"But that's not something you should say or care about. He is your grandfather."

"Okay."

"Mommy, what does that say?" Jack asked, pointing to the menu.

"It says lasagna, stupid!" Levi told him.

"Levi, don't call your brother stupid!"

"He is, though!"

"No I'm not," Jack cried. "I just finished preschool. You're stupid, Levi, and mean!"

"Jack! Levi! That's enough. We are in public. This is not how you act!" Jason scolded them.

The waitress came back and asked what they wanted to drink. The kids either got Coke or Sprite. Jason and Piper both got sweet tea.

"Mommy," said Jillian. "I want cookies for dinner,"

"That's not on the menu," Selena informed her sister. "Why don't you get pasta, like me?"

"Okay,"

"I want chicken!" Jack and Matthew both said.

"Don't tell me. Tell the waitress when she gets here."

The waitress came and they placed their orders. Matthew and Jack both got chicken nuggets and fries. Selena and Jillian got pasta with small salads. Mark got Mac and cheese with a salad and Levi got a hamburger with fries. Jason got steak with mash potatoes and a salad and Piper just go a house salad.

By the time they finished eating and left for home, Jillian was starting to get cranky from lack of sleep.

"Hey Jillian," Jack said. "Wanna play army when we get home? I'll let you be the good guy this time."

"NO!" she screamed.

"You can be the bad guy,"

"NO!" she screamed again. "I DON'T WANNA!"

"Jillian, calm down sweetie."

"I don't wanna!" Jillian threw a tantrum.

When they got home, Piper had managed to calm Jillian down, well some what.

"Levi, go play with the boys. You've been attached to that phone long enough." Jason told his son.

"Fine. Whatever."

Selena and the boys went outside to play and Jillian was put down for a nap.

"Okay," said Mark. "Who wants to play Capture the Flag?"

Everyone said yes, except for Levi.

"Alright, so I'll be on a team with Jack and Matthew, and Levi, you're with Selena," Mark added.

"No," Levi said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You can be with Jack and Matthew if you want," Mark suggested.

Levi pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, didn't Mom tell you to put that away?" Selena asked, her hands on her hips.

"Mom isn't here right now. Besides, I'm trying to text my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Jack cried.

"Yeah."

"Why haven't we met her?!" Selena demanded.

"Because we haven't been dating that long and she isn't ready for the Grace bunch yet."

"Well, fine! We didn't want to meet your girlfriend anyway!" Jack stomped his foot.

Levi sat on a chair, texted and watched over his siblings as the played around the yard.

Piper came out about an hour later. "Levi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"He's texting his girlfriend!" Jack yelled. Piper sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to put your phone away?"

"Uh..."

"Levi, come inside. Your Dad and I want to talk about what happened at the pool today."

Levi gulped, pocketed his phone, and followed his mother into the house. Selena, Mark, Jack, and Matthew continue to play. Meanwhile, inside...

"Levi Carlos Grace, you were supposed to be watching your sister. Do you deny this?" Piper asked her son.

"Uh, no," he replied.

"Then why didn't you?" Jason demanded. "Your sister could have died because of you! She almost did!"

"Key word there: almost," Levi said, raking a hand through his brown hair.

"Levi, stop being disrespectful!"

"I'm not trying to be! It's just, I'm always watching the little ones. I never have anytime to see my friends."

"Or your girlfriend." Piper sighed.

"Girlfriend?! What?! Why wasn't I aware of this?!" Jason asked.

"No one knew. Calm down."

"Actually, Uncle Percy knew. He gave me some advice."

"Oh. Well, uh, that's good. When do we get to meet her?" Jason asked.

"Dad!" Levi cried.

"What? I want to meet her!" Jason replied.

"Dad, we seriously just started dating."

"So?"

"At least tell us about her," Piper said. "What's she like? What's her name?" Levi blushed.

"Okay," he said. "Um... she has black hair, gray eyes, and her name is Calliope."

"Wait a minute...Calliope Jackson?"

"Yup,"

"And you asked her dad for advice because it was his daughter."

"Yes and because I wanted to ask his permission."

Piper clasped her husbands arm. "Oh, Jason! It's this generations Percabeth!"

"Mom! We started dating three days ago!"

"Well, still," Piper said.

Jason cleared his throat. "Um, should we get back to the part about Jillian almost drowning?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"I understand what it's like to want to play with kids your age and take a break from siblings." Piper mused. "That was me all the time growing up, minus the sibling part."

"But you have to be more responsible when we do ask you to watch your siblings," Jason added. He turned to Piper. "l think your mother and I both agree that we can try to make it so you're not babysitting so much,"

"Really? That'd be great!" Levi jumped up and hugged his parents.

"But you are still in trouble."

"Why? I thought we had a heart to heart!"

"We did but that doesn't mean you are out of trouble."

"Aww..."

"You're grounded," Jason told him. "For two weeks. And no phone,"

"What?" Levi cried. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is," Jason sighed.

"Alright," Piper said, reaching out her hand. "Hand over the phone,"

Levi begrudgingly dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Piper motioned for him to go back outside. Before either parent could say something, their youngest child started screaming.

Piper sighed. "Jillian probably had a nightmare. I'll go check on her." She ran upstairs.

Jillian sat on her bed, screaming, and pointing out the window. Selena, Mark, Matthew, and Jack were all sitting on the roof.

Piper opened the window. "What are you doing?" she cried. "You could fall off and die!"

"Not really," Jack said. "We can fly, Mommy!"

"You can what?"

"Fly, mommy! We can fly! Like Peter Pan!" Jack replied.

"Jason, get up here!"

Jason hurried up the stairs and found the bizarre scene. For normal people anyway. This was the usual for demigods.

"What are they doing on the roof?"

"They _flew_ up there."

"Okay," he said, straightening his glasses. "Well, it's not like they've never flown before,"

"Jason!"

"What?" he asked, picking up Jillian.

"They shouldn't learn to fly yet! They are too young!"

"Levi can fly."

"But he is sixteen."

"And? Age shouldn't matter. Not when you're a demigod."

"Well, they aren't demigods! They are legacies!"

Jason sighed. "Come on, Pipes. Let's talk about this later." He set Jillian back down on her bed.

"Jason! They are on the roof now! I don't want them to get hurt!"

"They won't."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't. But I trust them."

"I trust them, too! Don't make me seem like that mom."

"I'm not trying to make you seem like anything!"

"Yes, you are!" Piper cried.

"Mommy," said Jillian, crossing her arms. "Stop fighting!"

"What?! I'm not fighting, that's your father!"

"Yes, you are," Jillian said.

"You both are."

Piper and Jason turned to stare at Aphrodite.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I've come to babysit, sweetie. You and blondie need a date night."

"Oh. That's not necessary."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Of course you do!"

"Mom..." Piper started to say, but Jason cut her off.

"Well, we could go see a movie. We haven't done anything without the kids in ages,"

Piper sighed, "True. And we've been...arguing since Jilly was born. We need a break from kids."

"Yes you do. Now, I've got the whole night planned. A candlelight dinner in the park, no meat of course and then you're off to see that new movie, The Lifeguard." Aphrodite commented. "Go get dressed, both of you."

Jason and Piper both ran to their closet before Aphrodite could change her mind about babysitting.

Aphrodite turned to her grandchildren.

"Why don't you all get off the roof and we will go do something fun?"

"Yay!" The kids jumped from their perches on the roof and landed softly. Aphrodite picked up Jillian and made her way downstairs. The other kids were waiting in the living room.

"Where's Lucus?"

"It's Levi, grandma." Selena corrected.

"What did we talk about, Lena? Call me grammy because it sounds like the Grammy Awards."

"Sorry, grammy."

"Now that's better!" she handed Selena a mirror. "Hold this for me, will you dear? I want to check my makeup,"

"Okay," Selena said.

"Can you make us cookies, Grammy?" Jack asked.

"What? I don't bake!"

"But Auntie Thalia and Auntie Artimus do."

"Artemis bakes for you?"

"Yeah! Whenever she visits."

"How many times does she visit?"

"All the time! She's coming by in three days!" Selena replied.

"I can't have her being better than me! No one is better than me! Alright, kids, I'll make you some cookies, cakes, and as many desserts you want!"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and soon the room was full of treats.

"Levi has a girlfriend!" Jack announced, jumping on the couch.

"Aww, how sweet," Aphrodite cooed, fixing her name. "Young love is so cute! What's her name?"

"Calliope Jackson," Matthew announced.

"Oh! How sweet! It's meant to be! I've shipped them since they were young."

"Shipped who?" Piper asked.

Piper had changed into a high-neck, a-line dress that ended just above her knee. The red dress was paired with black flats and a few charm bracelets. Jason was wearing a button up blue shirt and black pants with nice...tennis shoes.

"Jason, dear boy, why are you wearing tennis shoes?" Aphrodite asked him, her voice shrill.

"Because they are comfortable."

"Your point being?"

"I don't torture myself by wearing uncomfortable shoes."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, and soon Jason was wearing nicer shoes. "There you go! Now run along!" After saying goodbye to all the kids, Piper and Jason drove away in their car.

"My bedtime is two in the morning," Jack informed Aphrodite. "And I'm allowed to sleep next to the fridge,"

"And watch horror movies," Matthew added.

"And we're allowed to have food fights, but only if we use leftovers." Selena said.

"Wait, really?" Mark asked, surprised.

"Well..."

"You are trying to take advantage of me! Am I that bad a Grammy?"

"No! You are a lovely Grammy. That's just what mom and dad let us do?" Selena replied.

"No it's not, do not lie to me."

"Call down, Grams. They were just joking with you." Levi commented, walking down the stairs

Aphrodite sighed. "Ugh. Fine! But if you do that again, I'll force you to wear hand-me-downs!"

"That's what we're wearing right now, Grammy," Jack pointed out.

"What?"

"We already wear hand-me-downs. This is Levi's old shirt." Mark replied.

"This is terrible! You need your own clothes!"

"We've been okay for years." Levi pointed out.

"That doesn't matter! I'm here now, I'll save the day. Come, kids, get your shoes on. We are going shopping."

"But I like my clothes!" Matthew complained.

"And I don't know where my shoes are," Selena added.

"Well, we can buy new ones!"

"But you have to wear shoes when you enter stores. 'No shirt, no shoes, no service.' Didn't you know that?" Selena asked her.

"Of course, I created it. Here put these on." Aphrodite created a pair of flip-flops and handed them to Selena. "Come on, everyone. We need to go."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and suddenly they were all standing outside the store. After making sure that everyone was accounted for, they walked inside.

Meanwhile, Jason and Piper reached the park her mom sent them too.

"Oh, this is lovely. It's so nice and elegant but woodsy." Piper commented.

"And look, spaghetti with no meat. She remembered."

"She did say no meat before we left, Jason."

"Right, right."

"You know, we should really do this more often," Piper said, half expecting to hear someone yelling 'Mommy.'

"We should," Jason replied. Piper frowned.

"Jason, you sound nervous."

"No, I don't. I'm not nervous!"

"Your voice just got high pitched. That only happens when you are nervous."

"No it doesn't."

"It just did. What's up?"

"Nothing! I'm not nervous!" Jason cried.

"Jason..."

"What?!"

"Jason, tell me! Come on!"

"I...I can't, Pipes. Not now."

"Why not, Jason?"

"I just can't, Piper."

"You want to keep secrets? Fine, keep secrets. But don't expect me to stay."

"Piper, wait!"

Piper turned around. "What?"

"Well...a lot of minor gods have been fading recently," he blurted out. "And I've been thinking about it, and it's probably my fault,"

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned, frowning.

"Well, I'm the pontifex."

"But you can't control who believes and who doesn't."

"I know but I was supposed to give them a chance and instead they faded."

"Hey...look at me. You tried your best. You are still trying your best. There are lots of gods and goddesses out there. Don't focus on the faded ones. Give the not-faded-ones a chance."

Jason sighed. "But that's what I thought a month ago, and then more faded!"

"Jason.."

"What?"

"You're not all powerful! You can only do so much!"

"I know."

"No, maybe you don't."

"What?"

"You still feel pressured because of the Gaea war. You blame yourself for things that happened that weren't your fault."

"How do you know it's not my fault?"

Piper sighed. "Jason, you can't blame yourself for everything. It's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"No one's fault. Mortals can't help who and what they believe or not believe. This is just how the world is and you have to understand that. This isn't the Roman age where everything had a God. This is the 21st century where everything is chalked up to science."

"Well, then science is stupid."

"Medicine is science. Do you think that's stupid?"

"Well no, but..."

"No buts. This isn't your fault, Jason Grace. None of this is your fault. You better get that through your head otherwise I'll smack you."

"Hey!"

"Well, you deserve it!"

"Do not!"

"You do too!"

"Why?"

"Because you're blaming yourself for something you can't control."

"I-"

Piper held up her hand, "Shut up. I am your wife and you won't argue with me. Now help me into my seat like a gentleman and let's enjoy this lovely dinner."

"Okay," Jason said, pulling out the chair for Piper before sitting down himself.

At the store-

"Grammy," said Selena, throwing Aphrodite a pair of leggings. "Jillian, Matthew and Jack are missing, and I don't know where Mark went. Should we call security?"

"They'll show up eventually,"

"These boots would look great on me! I mean you! Yes, you."

"Grammy!"

"What, love?"

"Focus! We need to find the others."

"Do we?"

"YES!" yelled Selena.

"Now, now, don't yell. You're hurting my ears!"

"Grammy! We have to find them!"

Aphrodite sighed. "Go look for them if you want, I guess."

"You have to come too, Grammy. You are the adult!"

"I guess. Oh alright. The faster we find them, the more I can shop!"

"Whatever, come on!" Selena pulled on Aphrodite's arm towards the kids toys.

"Jillian!" yelled Selena. "Matthew! Jack! If you don't come out right now, I'll tell Mom, and she'll take away dessert for a week!"

No reply came.

"Okay, I guess they're not in this section."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Jack yelled.

Jack jumped from the top of a shelf, bounced off a perfectly placed trampoline, and landed in a crate full of pillows.

"US NEXT!" Matthew screamed. Jillian was strapped to his chest with loads of duck tape.

They jumped and landed as well in the pillow pool.

"Again!" Jillian cried, smiling and clapping her hands.

"Okay, that actually looks really fun," Selena said.

"What?" Mark cried, coming up behind them. "It looks _really_ dangerous!"

"So? You can technically die brushing your teeth," Jack informed him.

"I can?! What?! I'm never brushing my teeth again!" Mark freaked.

"I want to go on the thing-contraption," Selena ordered.

"Fine, go," Aphrodite waved a hand.

Suddenly, a store employee walked over. "Excuse me," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Um," said Matthew.

"It was her idea!" Jack yelled, pointing at Jillian

Selena smiled at the employee, "I'm sorry, sir. we were just having some fun."

"Fun..right...yeah. Hey! Wait a minute! This isn't allowed!"

Selena's smile faded, realizing her charmspeak didn't work this time.

"Honey, let me try. I mean I did create charmspeak myself," Aphrodite said.

She turned to the employee. "Sir, I am so sorry about my kids. They haven't been calm all day! I bet it was all that ice cream they ate."

"Wait, how come I didn't get any ice cream?" Mark complained.

The employee frowned. "I'm sorry, but as the adult who is in charge, you're going to have to be taken into security."

"Wait, why didn't that work?" Selena cried

"And why is a goddess in a store with six legacies?" The employee asked.

"Oh crap, it's a monster!" Selena screamed.

"Where's Levi?" Matthew questioned.

"Some one slay it!" Mark demanded.

"Help!" Jack yelled.

"I want mommy." Jillian whimpered.

"What's with the commotion? I heard you guys all the way in the movie aisle," Levi said walked over to his family.

"Levi! That employee is a monster!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Levi said. "What'd he do?"

"No, I'm serious!" Mark yelled.

"Cool!" Jack said, pulling Levi's dagger from his pocket. "I wanna kill it!" He ran towards the monster. Matthew covered his eyes.

"Jack!" Levi yelled desperately, trying to chase after his younger brother.

Levi grabbed the dagger from Jack and turned to stare at his grandmother.

"You're a goddess, do something!"

"This is your job! You're the demigod!"

"Legacy! I'm not a full demigod!"

"I don't care! Kill it!"

The monster walked closer.

"It's gonna eat me!" Matthew yelled. "Like the Terminator!"

"The Terminator doesn't eat people," Mark reminded him.

"That's not comforting!"

"Run!" The kids took off running down the aisle. Aphrodite, who had gotten bored, went back to shopping.

The monster chased after them, taking the form of a giant badger.

"I'm gonna die!" Selena screamed.

"Wait, where's Jillian?" Mark cried.

"I have her!" Levi yelled. "Run!"

The Grace kids took off running through the store. The badger ran after them. Aphrodite was still shopping, giggling lightly at the silly scene unfolding.

"We're gonna die!" Mark screamed.

"No, we won't!"

"There is a giant badger chasing us, of course we're going to die!" Selena screamed.

"Think positive, guys! I'll get us out of this mess," Levi shouted.

"That's what she said!" Matthew yelled.

"Who?" questioned Jack.

"I don't know!" Matthew replied. "I think it's a saying!"

"One you don't need to know. In here!" Levi pointed to a big box.

"We won't all fit!"

"I'm not going in there and Mark isn't either. We are going to fight. The rest of you should fit."

"But-"

"No buts. You're too young. And I can't let anything happen to you guys."

"We can't!" Jack cried. "I'm not leaving you. I'm five! That's old enough!" Levi glanced at him sadly, then picked him up, and put him in the box. Selena and Matthew held him back as Mark and Levi closed the lid.

"It's dark," Jillian said. "I want out!"

"Hush," Selena said. Jack started to cry.

What felt like an hour later, Levi opened up the box.

"You can come out now guys."

Levi helped them out and led them over to the other brother. Mark was propped against a decorative couch and had a wound across his chest. It wasn't bleeding too much.

Jack screamed. "You're dying!" he yelled. "Quick, call 911!"

"I'm fine, Jack," Mark said.

"Oh Mark! You can't die on me!"

"I'm not dying. It's just a scratch."

"Where's Grammy?" Selena asked.

"I'm here, my children. Oh Mark! What did you do?"

"Well," Mark said. "I got scratched by a monster. But I think I'll live. Probably,"

"Maybe you should put on a band-aid," Selena said.

"I think they make plus size band aids in not-real-ville," Mark commented.

Selena looked as though she had been slapped and her lips started to wobble.

"Selena, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just in pain, okay?"

"Sure," she muttered, biting her lip, and walking away.

"Selena..."

"She'll be better once you are healed. Let me fix you up and then you can go after her," Levi softly said. He wrapped Mark's wound, gave him some ambrosia, and helped him stand. Mark hobbled over to where Selena was staring out of one of the store windows.

"Hey, Lena," Mark said. "Look, I'm really sorry, okay?"

"I forgive you," Selena said without turning around.

"Lena, come on."

"I said I forgive you! Now, go away."

"No can do, honey. We need to leave. Your parents will be getting home soon," Aphrodite appeared.

"Okay, fine! Let's go,"

"Alright. Come on,"

Aphrodite gathered them together and with a wave of her hand, they appeared in their house.

"Ta-da!"

"Yeah, thanks," Levi said. "Come on, Mark, let's bandage you up better."

"Can we have candy?" Jack asked. Aphrodite shrugged.

"Do you parents let you?"

"Yeah?" Jack said, sounding more like he was asking a question.

"You can have candy then,"

The kids went off to fill up on sugar and Aphrodite sat on the couch, turning on What Not To Wear reruns.

"Ugh," she gasped. "That outfit is terrible!"

"Grammy!" Jack yelled, running into the room. "Matthew took all the good candy!"

"There's more in the closet!"

"What? No there's-oh, there is. Thanks Grammy!"

"Sure, honey," Aphrodite mumbled.

Twenty minutes later, the phone rang. And it continued ringing, because no one picked it up.

"Hello?" Piper said, on the messages. "I just wanted to let you guys know that we'll be home in twenty minutes!"

"Oh dear. Kids! Get down here! Come eat! Your parents will be home in twenty minutes!" Aphrodite screamed.

Not finding anything that looked good, she waved her hand and McDonald's hamburgers, chicken nuggets, and fries appeared on the table.

"But we already eaten!" Mark reminded her.

"You did?"

"Yeah! All the treats you've given us."

"Oh," she waved away the food. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"It's only eight!"

"And it's time for bed. Go get ready!"

"Candy!" Jack cried, laughing. He, Matthew and Jillian were along jumping on the couch.

"And that," Selena muttered. "Is what you call too much sugar,"

"Come on! It's time for bed. Stop jumping on the couch!"

But they continued anyway. None of Aphrodite's grandkids took her seriously.

"I'll give you more candy if you go to bed!" Aphrodite promised.

"Um, is that really a good idea?" Mark asked.

"Of course it is!"

"I don't think you should-" Selena started, but her Grammy interrupted her.

"Honey, it's rude to talk back to an adult. Now, go get ready for bed."

"Okay," Selena muttered. Eventually, everyone got in bed and started eating candy. And that was when Piper and Jason arrived.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! How was it! Did you have fun!?"

"Calm down, Matthew. Have you been eating candy?"

"Yeah! Grammy let us eat a whole bunch!"

Piper turned to glare at her mom.

"You what?!"

"I gave them a little candy. It's all good."

"Oh, hey," Mark said as he hobbled downstairs, clutching his wrapped wound.

"Mark! What happened to you?"

"Oh, this? You know, just a giant animal at a store. Same old, same old."

"What?" Piper yelled. "MOM!"

"Well, this is my cue," Aphrodite said. "Bye darling!" And with that, she was gone.

"Well," Jason muttered

"All of you, go get ready for bed. Now."

The kids and Jason hurried upstairs.

"Jason! Not you."

"Sorry."

Jason sighed.

"I don't know what to do with her."

"Pipes, she tried. That's more than Zeus has done."

"I know, I know."

"You're lucky, Piper,"

"Of course I am. I have you,"

"I love you, Piper Grace."

"And I love you, Jason Grace."

"Let's go put our monsters to bed."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **A/N This is unedited if you couldn't tell, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the Grace family! Some people reviewed saying they wanted Piper/Jason family, so we hope this didn't disappoint! Has anyone gotten the Fanfiction app for iOS/Apple phones? I got it the other day and I love it. Anywho, until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys! I know it's been a while but lunar and I are writing when we can. So please be patient. And important A/N at the end! I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a Percabeth story.**

 **Unedited**

 **We do not own PJO/HoO, that would be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13- M is for Make-up**

First it was Allison. She was the one with the black hair and that awful pink lipstick.

Percy turned her down in two seconds flat.

Then it was Hailey with her striking Asian features. She was a daughter of Aphrodite and wore a lot of perfume.

She was turned down in three seconds. She tried pretty hard, though.

And then it was Katie with her superficial pink clothes and fake smile. Three and a half seconds. And then it was Addison, whom Annabeth would have liked if she hadn't been trying to go out with _Annabeth's_ boyfriend. She wore blue eye-shadow and bubble gum lipstick.

Four seconds, a new record. But two days later, Addison was hit by a bus.

Percy went to her funeral and cried.

Net was Mireya, with gorgeous black curls and wide brown eyes. I would've liked her but she barely wore anything and was always trying to sit on Percy. Mireya wore bright red lipstick all the time.

Percy turned her down in a minute.

And then it was Amber. And Stephanie. And Josie. And Adelynn. The list went on and on.

Annabeth didn't think she was the jealous type but she was and with all of these new girls just coming and coming, she felt a little insecure.

Okay, so maybe more than just a little.

Annabeth stared at the make-up products scattered around the bathroom counter. She had stole, wait, no, _borrowed_ , make-up from the Aphrodite cabin. Sighing, she turned to the mirror. There was a freckle on her nose that she never liked, along with a tiny scar on her chin, the only remnant of a fight she had gotten into with Conner Stoll after he'd placed a spider in her bed.

Annabeth grabbed a bottle labeled foundation and screwed off the lid. She stared at the liquid before putting some on her face. She spread it out as evenly as she could get it. There. The freckle disappeared along with the tiny scar. She blinked and somehow the foundation made it's way into her eye.

"Ow," she muttered, squinting. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

She rinsed out her eyes and carefully reapplied foundation that had been washed off. Annabeth scanned for the next item to put on her face. Mascara. This was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? She stabbed her eye three times before she got it to go on. The other eye only got stabbed once. Annabeth shrugged at the mirror. It was improvement.

Was it really? Wearing make-up made her feel...fake. Unreal. Not genuine. She continued nonetheless.

"Annabeth? Are you in here?"

"Percy! Um...don't come in!"

"Why not?"

She bit her lip. "Just...I'm busy, okay?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Percy. I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'm coming in."

Before Annabeth could object, Percy burst through the door. She looked away as he examined the make-up in front of her.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"Why do you have it?"

"Because..."

"But why?" he cried. "You're so pretty anyways!"

"It's just so many beautiful girls hit on you and I can't compete."

"But I don't care about any of them. I care about you. I love _you._ You are so beautiful and you don't need any make-up."

"Percy..."

"No, Wise Girl, listen to me," he cupped Annabeth's cheeks with his hands. "You're so beautiful and smart and brave and I only want you. Forever and always."

"Thank you, Percy," she kissed his cheek. "Let me wash this off and we can go swim or something."

"As long as I'm with you."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"And I love you, Wise Girl."

* * *

 **A/N Short and sweet. Thoughts on Percabeth? If you guys have any requests or ideas for one shots, make sure to review and tell us.**

 **I also would like to say, each and everyone of you readers are beautiful. Do you in this world because everyone else is taken (cheesy, I know but true.) You all are amazing and nothing could be done without y'all's support.**

 **On a side note, anyone else love Benedict Cumberbatch? He's fabulous (in my opinion.)**

 **IMPORTANT A/N**

 **To those who read my stories (An Unexpected Surprise, Once Upon Kadlyn, and Daughter of Ocean) updates will come, I promise. I have been busy all summer volunteering and writing another book (not fanfiction) with a good friend of mine. I've been writing new chapters slowly but updates will come.**

 **ALSO, for people who read Meant It, my friend is writing another chapter. I had to beg and plead but she is and so far it's fabulous.**

 **Alright, guys and gals, that's it for today. Until next time, my beautiful readers.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


End file.
